warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Stormboot.
Re: That's alright. I wasn't really that mad. I just tend to get a bit...protective XD I accept your apology. 03:41 Wed Apr 4 Nice to meet you too! I am thinking about joining PCA. Are you apart of PCA? Riverface' ''' [[User:Riverface|'''Your worst]][[User talk:Riverface|''' Night']][[User:Riverface|' Mare!]] 13:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) charart Pelt: light grey mottled eye: blue rank: warrior She-cat short-haired I think that's it.... THANKS! ''Riverface ''' [[User:Riverface|'''Your worst]][[User talk:Riverface|''' Night']][[User:Riverface|' Mare!]] 13:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hai~ And thanks =D 14:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! Now I am going to try to make you one ;) ''Riverface ''' [[User:Riverface|'''Your worst]][[User talk:Riverface|''' Night']][[User:Riverface|' Mare!]] 21:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey I noticed you signed my talk page, thanks! :) I'm kind of interested in joining PCA, I just don't exactly get it. Wonder if you could let me know? Thanks! :) Lilywing 18:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Thanks! :) I fixed it anyway, though. LiLLuv Chocolate charart :D I made Sneezepaw a charart if he ever became a warrior. I used the same colors as Sneezepaw :) When I went to the page with the chararts that need to be created and there was none. Is there some other page or something? ''Riverface RiverClan Warrior'' 21:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok! I think your sig ruined my talk page... Oh well, I will fix XD ''Riverface RiverClan Warrior'' 21:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you go on chat? Don't feel like it? ''Riverface RiverClan Warrior'' 22:00, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Favor Can you PLEEEASE do the charart request for me, Cam? Thanks! 14:20, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I saw you made chararts. Can I ahve one like the one in your avatar, only, a prey-hunter? Thanks. And just like the one in your avatar. Female and long haired and tortoiseshell. But that's it. Thanks and bye Bubble0 15:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah I am C:. I like the name Eki 8D [[User:Elorisa|'''Eki]][[User Talk:Elorisa| A wonderful king ❤ ']] 19:38, April 20, 2012 (UTC) i love itt [[User:Elorisa|'Eki]][[User Talk:Elorisa| A wonderful king ❤ ']] 21:00, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Jayz Le Mouse Kaboom Hi was wonder if you could make me a charat? Pelt color : Brown Gender : female eye color : green marking : none rank : kit I would like to be friends. Im working on a little art for my own wiki since nobody is around at all. I hope we can be friends! Jays Le Mouse Kaboom ( Jayisanepicperson 15:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ) Charart Request Hey! :) Guess we can be friends now, can't we? :) Anyway, you don't have to, but I'd love it if you could make me a charart! :) *Gender - Female *Rank - Leader *Pelt length - Short *Pelt color - Cream, white paws *Eye color - Green *Scars - Nicked ear Thanks! LiLLuv Chocolate 20:57, April 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks! I luv the charart. LiLLuv Chocolate 18:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi :) It's more than that. I doubt you were there when "that" happened. }} 16:57, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay. However, can we forget about that, please? That's done. }} 17:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Well... I could do with a little help of making my profile look better :) }} 19:57, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank You He Ivy! I'd just like to take a moment to personally thank you for helping to clean up that mess the proxy troll left in his wake today. You did an excellent job and went above and beyond your duties as an editor of this website. So, again, thank you. Your efforts were very, very much appreciated. }} 20:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Cat PIctures Hey I'm new here! What are the pictures of cats that are all around the wiki? The colored ones...? On my other wiki we never used those, so I'm not sure how they work. Could you please help me? Thanks. :) [[User:foxface911|'Foxface911]][[User talk:foxface911|''' Yell at me here.]] 15:21, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re; Thanks! I'm glad I'm back, I've missed everyone! }}13:25 Wed May 2 Thanks for getting back to me so soon! What I still don't understand is that it says on the page that only people in the project can edit them. Does that mean to change the line drawings? Or just to color them in? Do I ne ed special permission to do either? Is this what they're supposed to look like; I just made one? Sorry for all the questions! :) [[User:foxface911|'''Foxface911]][[User talk:foxface911|''' Yell at me here.]] 00:16, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) I'm back! Miss me? xD' 21:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure =) Nice to meet you; I'm Starry. =) And sure; why not? ; ) Starry HawkMy Talk! 01:48, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the nice comment. =) So, how are you? Starry HawkMy Talk! 01:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Good to hear; I'm well, also. Just gathering citations. =) Starry HawkMy Talk! 02:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey How are you? =) Starry HawkMy Talk! 16:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks; glad to see you too. =) And good to hear that you're good. Sure; I'd like to see. ; ) Starry HawkMy Talk! 17:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) It's pretty good; I would make the fur color a bit lighter- it's hard to see. =) Starry HawkMy Talk! 18:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks :3 }} 10:22, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I looked at your charart. I rather like it :3 the coloring on the fur is quite nice. Mooncavern 15:35, May 24, 2012 (UTC)Mooncavern Hey Would you like to see a charart that I made? =) Starry HawkMy Talk! 21:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) xDD You aren't bothering me don't worry :3 And Thanks for telling me! I was told a while ago just to put a link to it since I had lost the file, but I'll do that, Thanks! }} 05:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I did, thanks! =D By the way the cavegaurd you did looks Epic! And your really good at giving them that furry texture, she looks like she would be so soft X3 }} 23:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Thanks! :3 I was actually thinking about redoing it -- }} 09:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, you'll have to be more specific. The brindled one in the About Me section? Or the dappled or tortoiseshell one in the PCA section? [[User:Gingertail|'◊Ginger']][[User talk:Gingertail|'tail◊']] 11:12, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ooookay, how's this: Let me know if you want anything changed. [[User:Gingertail|'◊Ginger']][[User talk:Gingertail|'tail◊']] 12:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome :) [[User:Gingertail|'✣Ginger']][[User talk:Gingertail|'tail✣']] 16:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) What message? }} 01:23, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, I would like a request. My one that I want is black, with very dark gray stripes and Blue eyes. Thanks!Ravenfang 01:51, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Charart OK I sent a request before but I forgot to add- long-hair female deputy Ravenfang 01:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat from Germany If you want to join us, Leo and the overs would welcome you in the german chat!StrangerInTheShadows 15:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi so you said you can't do gray stripes and you left some suggestions. I would really prefer ghost stripes to a dark gray cat because Raven is black so yeah.Ravenfang 04:09, June 16, 2012 (UTC) That's great. I consider myself to be not very natural, so thats why my cat is black with gray stripes :P But yes, I still prefer ghost stripes to black stripes.17:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC)17:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC)17:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC)~ oops Signature Storm, your signature is currently in violation of the Signature Policy. The policy states that "''The text that links to your userpage must bear some resemblance to your actual username, UNLESS it is a nickname that you are very commonly known by." You have Ivystorm in your signature. Honestly, not very many people know that's you, and I've actually had to explain to multiple users who it is. So, could you please change it to something more commonly known throughout the wiki, or perhaps to your actual username? Hi Hey Stormboot - it's Violetfeather.:>) I know I'm a bit new, but I'd like to say hi. :>) I noticed you took siggie and charart requests, so I'd love it if you could make me some! (I'm still trying to get the idea how to make them.) Siggie - In Curlz MT 16 Violet in purple, and Times New Roman 12 RainbowClan rules! in rainbow colors. Charart - Gender - Female Pelt length - Short Position - Deputy Pelt color - Dark purple with a lighter tail Eye color - Violet Scars - One across shoulder Thanks! :>) Violetfeather 18:13, June 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the charrie! It looks great. :>) Violetfeather 15:09, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Storm - sorry I'm a bit late asking, but I noticed I'd asked for a short-haired cat, so I'd like it tweaked. Thanks. :>) LiLLuv Chocolate 13:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: No, just the same pattern as it was before, thanks. :) LiLLuv Chocolate 14:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC)